Twinmold
Twinmold is the Boss of Stone Tower Temple in Majora's Mask.12 The colossal monster is responsible for all of the curses placed on Ikana Canyon,3 and is keeping the last of the Four Giants captive. Twinmold's body is protected by an exoskeleton that leaves only its head and tail exposed.4 show ▼ Tatl's Comment show ▼ Tatl's Comment Contents hide * 1Characteristics * 2Trivia * 3Nomenclature * 4Gallery * 5References Characteristics Twinmold's boss room is located above the room where the Garo Master is fought. To defeat Twinmold, Link must attack its vulnerable heads and tails. The most effective method for defeating Twinmold is to use the Sword while wearing the Giant's Mask, which allows Link to grow to the size of Twinmold. However, Link will not be able to use Z-Targeting while using the Giant's Mask. As the mask drains Link's Magic Meter, Link can replenish it by destroying the pillars found throughout the area, which contain Magic Jars. It is possible to defeat Twinmold without the Giant's Mask by shooting Arrows at Twinmold's weak points. Ice Arrows are effective against Twinmold's red tail, as are Fire Arrows against its blue tail. If Link strays too far from the initial platform during the battle, even if he is wearing the Giant's Mask, he will sink into the sand. This causes him to be returned to the dungeon's entrance. Twinmold may fly past this boundary in an effort to lure Link into the trap. Once Link has dealt sufficient damage to one half of Twinmold, its body will explode, with its head crashing into the sand. Once both parts of Twinmold are defeated, Link will receive a Heart Container and Twinmold's Remains, freeing the final Giant who was trapped in Twinmold's body.5 Twinmold's defeat lifts the curse on Ikana, causing the undead monsters brought to life by the curse to disappear. In Majora's Mask 3D, Twinmold's spikes are colored blue and red. The blue Twinmold must be defeated by shooting Arrows at the eyes beneath it. This will make it fall to the ground and reveal its main eye. Once defeated, a Treasure Chest containing the Giant's Mask appears in the center of the arena. The red Twinmold can shoot fireballs and summon Moldbabies, which leave Hearts and Magic Jars when defeated. Moldbabies can be defeated easily by bashing the ground by holding the B Button as a giant. While in giant form, Link can throw punches and roll in order to hit and stun Twinmold. In order to stun Twinmold, it has to be hit ten times or hit with three combos to knock him down while he is flying. If Twinmold burrows while flying, the stun counter will reset. Alternatively, Link can throw one of the two giant boulders at Twinmold to stun it immediately. When stunned, Link can grab its tail and spin it around, leading to a whip onto the ground, or choke it by grabbing its head. When spinning or choking Twinmold, more damage is dealt when spinning the Circle Pad around. Trivia * Twinmold bears resemblance to the Lanmola from A Link to the Past. Category:Monsters Category:Insects